Current wireless devices often have a set of co-existing radios that include a respective radio for each of several radio access technologies. For example, a wireless device may have an LTE (Long Term Evolution) radio and a Wi-Fi radio. The transmissions of one such co-existing radio can interfere with receptions by the other co-existing radio. Additionally, the concurrent transmission of two or more radios may result in interference with the reception of a co-located radio.